


I wanted you to stay

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1drabble, F/F, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Slaying makes you hungry AND horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Buffy awaken after a weird night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted you to stay

"You don't need to make such a big deal out of it, B."

"I make it a big deal? It is a big deal! It is bigger than... something that is... big... it's huge!" 

Faith sighs as she stands up in all her naked glory and walks to the bathroom of the hotel room she called home. Buffy, in a fit of shame and embarrasment, covered herself even more with the white sheets.

"It's just sex, B" Faith's voice is clear despite the closed door and the sound of the shower that was now on. "We went out, danced to loud music, ditched the guys and ended up here, just you me and alcohol."

"Are you going to tell?" Buffy speaks in like a whisper, but she's sure Faith heard her.

The response comes with a delay this time, but it does come.

"Not if you don't want to."

Buffy releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She could do this, it was just sex and an alcohol-induced mistake, she would live through it. Gathering her clothes, Buffy quickly gets dressed and leaves Faith's hotel room.

Faith waits until she hears Buffy leave to punch the bathroom wall in anger.


End file.
